Scribble
by Zilver Hawk
Summary: All's fair in love in war as the saying goes, but Leanne's taking that a little too seriously. She's willing to go through anything and anyone to get what she wants and Reyson's in the direct line of fire.
1. The Proposal

Scribble

_The Mad King's War affected every person on the continent of Tellius. Not a single soul was without change whether it was for better or for worse. For a beautiful Serenes princess, it was one of the greatest times of her life, for it was then that she met her true love, a powerful warrior and an unexpected Romeo…_

_------------------------------------_

Shinon sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard of in the courtyard of Castle Crimea awaiting the arrival of his somewhat perverted friend, Gatrie. He tapped his foot impatiently and took the liberty of sighing impatiently to no one in particular. After he sat around for maybe fifteen minutes or so, he finally decided to give up. He was about to leave when he heard the clunky footsteps of his friend coming up behind him.

"Sorry buddy," Gatrie said. "You see, there was this girl and-"

"I really don't want to hear it," said Shinon. "I've been waiting in the hot sun for almost half an hour and I'm not in the mood."

"Well excuse me," said the knight, "you're the one who called me out here so spit it out already. What can I do for you?"

The red-haired sniper rolled his eyes and sighed again. Maybe this was a mistake, he thought.

"Well…" urged his friend.

Shinon finally decided he had nothing to lose. "It's about a girl…but…"

Gatrie's eyes widened from either shock or sheer joy. "It's about time" was apparently running through his mind.

Shinon started to look a bit nervous. "You see…I-I like her and… I want to marry her… I guess that means I love her."

"So that's what you've been up to for the past few months. Always running off, being secretive, now I know why. You were spending time with your secret lover. I'll help in any way possible! So, what's your problem?"

"I-I don't know how to pro…propose." Shinon turned his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. Every time he thought about…her, he felt weird, but good weird.

"Propose? That's easy. I'll help you practice! Now get on your knees."

Shinon's train of thought was broken by that last sentence. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're going to practice so get on your knees."

Shinon couldn't believe what he was hearing; then again, it was Gatrie. "This is stupid."

"Do it or I'm not helping."

"Fine…" Unwillingly, Shinon got down on one knee in front of Gatrie. His friend was obviously enjoying this.

"Good," he said. "Now look into my eyes and ask me politely. Don't be a jerk about anything."

"I'm not going to do it."

"You asked for my help." Gatrie smiled with satisfaction.

Shinon sighed for a third time that afternoon, a personal record. "Will you marry me?" he mumbled under his breath.

Gatrie smiled mockingly. "What was that? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak louder."

Shinon's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. He wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off of Gatrie's face, but he didn't. Instead, he clenched his teeth and muttered, "Will you marry me?" again.

Gatrie sighed this time. "Listen to me. You love her. You want her so tell her what you're feeling. Let everything out in one outburst of emotions!"  
Shinon looked around. No one appeared to be within earshot, so he decided he would look like an idiot just this once. He took Gatrie by the hand and looked deeply into his eyes, pretending they we're his beautiful Leanne's. He mustered up every single ounce of passion in his body and said, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Wonderful," said Gatrie, "that was perfect."

Shinon got off of the ground, dusted himself off, and wiped the sweat starting to bead down his forehead off his face. He was glad that was over; however, when he turned around, he saw the person he wanted to see least in the world at that moment.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said to the raven-haired sage.

Soren was caught mid-bite in an apple. He was still in the stage of shock and hadn't managed to blink just yet. He had been hoping for a nice quiet day in the castle garden, reading his book. So much for that fantasy.

When he snapped out of his stupor, he finally managed to say, "I've never respected you and never will." He walked away without another word.

"No wait!" cried Shinon, but he was too late. His face turned bright red as he turned around to face Gatrie.

"That was…an excellent proposal…" Gatrie said nervously.

"Gatrie…"

"How was I supposed to know it's not my fault!"

"I'm gonna' hurt you in so many ways it's not even funny."  
Gatrie backed up. "H-how would your new lady like it if you killed your best friend?" It was a long shot, but surprisingly, it worked.

Shinon cooled down a bit and then shoved the knight into the fountain. He felt a little better, but he was going to have some explaining to do.

------------------------------------

Ike and Reyson were outside as well, exchanging their last good-byes before the herons had to leave to Gallia.

"We're going to miss both of you," said Ike, "especially Mist. She and Leanne seem to be getting along very well."

"I know. Leanne hasn't been too keen on leaving, but I think I finally talked her into leaving."

"I'll have to take your word for that." Ike wasn't too sure what Leanne was thinking of half the time. She and Mist were always somewhere giggling. "By the way, do you need an escort to Gallia?"

"No, Tibarn should be here soon. He figured that with all of the kidnapping attempts, we might need protection. Plus, I think he thinks I'm too reckless."

"I wonder why?" Ike smiled.

"That's beside the point. Anyway, I'm going to go get Leanne."

"You have fun with that."

Reyson started to walk towards the castle. He figured that she would be with some of her new friends, Elincia, Lucia, Mist, the list went on. Little did he know, but he was just about to get the shock of his life.

------------------------------------

Shinon was once again sitting on the fountain, but this time, he wasn't alone this time. Next to him was Leanne, the love of his life, the apple of his eye. It was quiet for a long time until Shinon finally managed to speak.

"Hey…uh…"

Leanne looked at him with sparkly eyes and smiled. She loved listening to Shinon's voice even though she couldn't communicate.

"Scribble," she said.

Shinon didn't really know how to respond. Over the past few months he had learned to interpret her language by her facial expressions. He assumed she had said, "Go on."

"Well I think that…well…" He couldn't look her straight in the face. She was just too pretty.

Leanne was a little confused. Shinon never acted this way so she decided to ask him what was wrong. "Scribble, scribble?"

"It's just so hard talking to you so I'm just going to come clean! Prepare yourself."

Leanne nodded and replied, "Scribble."

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side!" He took a small diamond ring out of his pocket and held it up to her. He had had to sell several bows to be able to get it. "Will you marry me?"

Leanne didn't reply for a minute or two. Then she smiled and took Shinon by the hand. "Scribble."

"Is that a yes?" asked the sniper hopefully.

Instead of a nod he received a sweet peck on the cheek that left Shinon's face redder than his hair. Then, out of the bushes, popped Gatrie and Rolf.

"Yeah!" screamed the knight. "You the man!!!"

Rolf was a little confused, but he still applauded his master.

Shinon started to glare at his friends. "Gatrie, I'm going to kill you! Go away!"

Gatrie didn't seem to care, until Leanne turned around. She had fire in her eyes and looked ready to tear him to shreds. "SCRIBBLE!" she yelled in angry.

Rolf instantly ran away crying whereas Gatrie slowly backed away. Satisfied, Leanne turned back around and hugged her new fiancé then turned to go tell her brother.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Shinon.

Leanne held up the ring that was on her finger and tried to explain herself. "Scribble, scribble, scribble scribble."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

Leanne nodded and then skipped away happily without a care in the world.

------------------------------------

Reyson finally returned from his unsuccessful quest to find his sister. He walked up to Ike who was in the exact same place he was before.

"I can't find her anywhere," said the White Prince.

"That's strange," said Ike half-mockingly. "What kind of brother can't keep track of his little sister?"

"Save it Ike. I have you real problem. My baby sister could have been kidnapped or maybe she wandered off and got lost or…"

"Maybe she was off being proposed to," continued Ike.

"Why would you say that?" Reyson looked a little nervous.

"Well, she is skipping towards us with a ring on her finger."

Reyson looked ahead just in time to be hugged by his ecstatic sister. She squeezed him tightly and wouldn't stop giggling. Ike sighed and took out some water to drink.

"What's going on?" asked the prince smiling. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Leanne smiled and started talking at the speed of light. "Scribble scribble scribble scribble! Scribble scribble scribble!!!"

Reyson stopped smiling. "What?"

"Scribble scribble scribble."

"Who?"

"Scribble."

Reyson turned red. "I FORBID IT!"

Leanne's eyes started to water. "Scribble?"

Ike had no clue as to what was going on, but it was still pretty fun to watch. He finally ventured to say, "What's going on?"

Leanne now had tears running down her face. "S-scribble…?"

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Reyson was starting to fume. "He's a beorc and a very rude one at that! He's just a lazy drunkard who will do anything to get a quick buck."

"Why are you guys talking about Shinon?" asked Ike.

Leanne finally quit crying and looked at her brother darkly. "Scribble."

"Excuse me?" asked her brother.

"SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE!!!"

Reyson stepped back with his mouth agape. "Leanne! How could you say such things? What if father heard you?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the hawk escorts arrived. Tibarn was smiling brightly like a little kid who had a big secret. "We have a surprise," he said in a sing-song voice. "You're father has fully recovered and-"

Leanne burst out again. "SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE!!!"

King Lorizieh walked in only to hear those words and pass out on the floor. Tibarn just stood in the doorway with an overly shocked expression on his face.

"King Lorizieh!" yelled Ulki as he dropped to the fallen heron king's aid.

Janaff waved his hand in front of his king's face to see if he could get a reaction. When he finally moved he asked, "Sir, what did she say?"

"I don't it would be legal for me to repeat such words…"

"You can yell all you want," said Reyson ignoring his father, "but I refuse to let you marry him."

Ike nearly choked on the water he was drinking. He spit it out on Janaff and tried to breath. Finally he managed to yell, "MARRY SHINON!" He coughed again and walked over to the steamed princess. "Come now, there must be some sort of mistake."

Leanne didn't want to hear it. She clenched her fist and punched Ike square in the nose. "SCRIBBLE!" He went flying and hit a tree out in the nearby garden.

"Calm down!" cried Tibarn when he saw the blue-haired commander fly.

"SCRIBBLE!"

Soren heard all of the commotion and came running to see what had happened. Leanne rushed up to him, stole his book, and aimed at Reyson.

"Leanne, no!" cried the prince as he ducked. The book kept going and managed to hit Tibarn right on the forehead. He fell to the ground instantly and didn't get up.

"King Tibarn!" cried Ulki. "Leanne, calm down for heavens sake!"

Leanne refused to calm down. She was going to marry Shinon if it was the last thing she did. She faced her brother once again and jumped on his back.

"Get off now!!!"

She started to pull on his hair and finally managed to wrestle him to the ground. She reached for Soren's book once again and started to hit him repeatedly.

"SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE!"

At that moment, King Lorizieh woke up. He felt his head and was surprised to see his daughter beating the snot out of his son. "Oh my goodness! Leanne, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed. He got up and ran to Reyson's aid only to be knocked down once again. Naesala, who had been stalking the hawks, finally decided to pay his good buddy, Reyson a visit.

"So, Reyson," he started smugly, "how's everything going?"

"Help me," was the weak reply.

He looked down at Leanne and had no clue what her problem was. "I'm not going to ask. Good luck though."

"Traitor!!! Help me!!!"

Naesala wasn't in the mood to help anyone, so he walked away, pretending he saw nothing. Reyson struggled with his sister for a few more minutes and finally managed to get free. He shot down the castle road like an arrow. Leanne got up and ran after him like a mad woman.

"HELP!!!" yelled the distressed prince.

Leanne was gaining on him. They ran right past the fountain where Shinon was still sitting. First he saw Reyson, then Leanne. He leaned back a bit and then smiled. "She's going to be my wife," he said contently.

The chase was on. A demented princess and a helpless prince. Nothing would stand in either of their ways and no one could stop them.

_Everyone has their own vision on how the heron's communicate. Whenever I was playing the game, I always liked to read the conversations out loud, however, with the herons, it was a different story. Based on the way it was written, I just started to say scribble because that's what the words look like to me. Out of that one simple word came this idea, I just needed to find a way to get Reyson angry, so I figured a Shinon/ Leanne pairing would be enough to get him going. This story is going to be extremely funny, so please stay tuned..._


	2. The Chase

_Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if you were expecting a lovey-dovey happy story, because this isn't. I've never been very good at writing romance, but I couldn't make the overall theme work without it. So please enjoy chapter two of…Scribble!_

Sweat poured down Reyson's face. He had never been so terrified in his life. His heart pounded against his chest like a drum and his legs were starting to feel like rubber. He knew he had wings, but so did Leanne. Either way, he was dead meat. He wasn't about to give in to her absurd demands, even if it cost him his life, which it probably would. He thought if he could make it to the castle, he would be safe.

"SCRIBBLE!" yelled Leanne from close behind him.

Reyson quickened his pace, almost running into Rolf. The green-haired archer was striding down the path happily munching on a cookie given to him by his loving brother, Oscar. Reyson narrowly missed the small boy, swerving to the left just in time. Leanne, on the other hands, had different plans.

"Let me go!" the White Prince heard Rolf yell. He turned around and saw that Rolf was being held hostage.

"Scribble…" Leanne said, holding the boy firmly in her grasp.

Reyson slowly walked over to his sister and tried to calm her down. "Put…the…boy…down…" he said. "He has nothing to do with this. It's between you and me."

Leanne continued to glare violently but slowly put Rolf down. His eyes watered as he stood in place between the two herons. He burst into tears and ran down the path back towards the kitchen and his brother.

After Rolf was gone, Reyson continued, "Now, let's talk this over. I overreacted."

Leanne seemed to calm down a bit. She took a deep breath and asked, "Scribble?"

"The answer's still no," her brother replied sternly.

Leanne once again became consumed with rage and lunged at her brother. Reyson dove to the side just as she was about to make contact and took up running once again. He rushed through the castle door, slammed it behind him, and barred it. Hopefully that would be enough to keep him safe for the time being, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He decided it would be wise to find someone to protect him.

Now, it just so happened that Bastian was walking down the hallway, whistling to himself, without a care in the world. He saw the White Prince heading towards him and greeted him happily. "Ah, Reyson. How are you on this fine day?"

Reyson's eyes darted from side to side. He heard the door start to give way. "Please, calm her down while I run away."

Bastian shook his head and laughed lightly. "Excuse me for asking Prince Serenes, but what creature could possibly frighten one as valiant as you?"

The door gave way. A dark figure stood in it, it's thin body quivering slightly. Reyson raised his index finger slowly and pointed to his sister. "I-It's her..."

"Scribble..." Leanne's voice sounded like something out of a bad horror movie. It was scratchy and sounded like death in the body of a petite princess.

"What did she say?" asked Bastian, not believing a bit of the nonsense.

Reyson gulped. "Give me my brother and I'll spare your life..."

"How did you anger her?"

Leanne took half a step forward. Reyson screamed and ran down the hallway, leaving the dramatic sage to fend for himself.

Bastian smiled and approached the lovely heron. "I think I finally know what's going on. You two are trying to fool me. Well, you had me fooled for a moment or two, but it takes a little bit more than this kind of charade to fool me."

Leanne cracked her knuckles. "Scribble..."

"Lady Leanne...What are you doing? No...You shouldn't-"

Bastian screams rang through the hallway Reyson was running down. His idea for an ally had failed so hiding was probably the next best thing. He picked a random door and ran inside. Unfortunately, he picked the door to the armory. Geoffrey was inside, shining his lance. The blue-haired paladin looked up, surprised to see the heron prince.

"Reyson?" he said. "I thought you would have left by now."

Reyson looked around frantically. "W-we we're going to leave, but Leanne lost it. She got Ike, Tibarn, and Bastian. I'm next if I don't get out of here."

"Is that why Bastian screamed? I thought Lucia had gotten him again."

Reyson grabbed Geoffrey by the shoulders and shook him. "She's crazy and she's out to get me!!!"

"I'm finding this very hard to believe. Princess Leanne is so kind and sensitive."

"That's what Bastian thought."

"How did you make her so mad?"

"I won't let her marry Shinon."

Geoffrey dropped his lance. "You're right...she's lost it. Come on. Let's get you out of here before she finds you."

"Thank you...you're a good man."

Geoffrey peaked out the door. "It's okay. The coast is clear."

Reyson slowly edged out the door, staying close behind the paladin. He sighed a sigh of relief and the two warriors started down the hallway. For five minutes, everything was quiet...too quiet. Geoffrey stopped.

"Wait...I think I hear-"

An apple flew through the air at full speed and hit Geoffrey in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Reyson's eyes widened. "Oh no...she's here..."

Geoffrey groaned. "Ow...I think she dented my helmet."

Just as before, Leanne's dark figure appeared in the hallway. "Scribble!!! Scribble!!!"

"Leanne," said Reyson sternly. "That's enough. He's a mean person that hates all laguz. I'm only doing what's best for you!"

Leanne's eyes started to well up with tears. She broke down crying and dropped another apple in her hand. "Scribble scribble scribble...Scribble!!!"

Reyson approached his little sister and hugged her. "It's okay. Maybe we can work something out."

Leanne continued to cry and hugged her brother tightly.

"There there...Shh...It's okay. OW!!!"

Leanne jumped on Reyson's back again and started to slap him violently.

Reyson just stumbled around helplessly. "No! Ow- Hey watch the wings! Ah!!! Somebody, HELP ME!!!"

Geoffrey finally came out of his mini coma and managed to pull off the psycho princess. Elincia and Lucia heard all of the yelling coming from the hallway and came to investigate. The whole scene was a little awkward.

"Geoffrey," said Lucia, "what are you doing?"

Geoffrey smiled nervously, "Uh...trying to save Prince Reyson's life..."

"Why?"

"It's a long story..."

Leanne struggled in Geoffrey's grasp. "SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE! SCRIBBLE!"

"What did she say?" asked Elincia innocently.

Reyson got off the floor. "She said, 'It's all Reyson's fault and I want to tear him limb from limb.'"

"Apologize for whatever you did," said Elincia.

"I won't apologize for her crazy antics. She can't marry Shinon and that's final."

"And why not?" asked the two women.

"Has everyone lost it?! It's Shinon for heaven's sake!!!"

Elincia crossed her arms. "From what I've seen, Shinon's a strong person that can protect your sister."

"He's a drunkard!"

Lucia patted Leanne on the back. "I trust your sister to whip him into shape and I'm sure if she can't, you or Tibarn will."

Reyson sighed. There was no way for him to win this battle. "Leanne...Scribble scribble scribble..."

Leanne's eyes brightened. "Scribble!"

Reyson nodded weakly. "Scribble..."

The princess was beaming now. "Scribble?!"

"Scribble."

Leanne giggled happily and squeezed her brother. Then, she skipped out the door leaving Reyson and Geoffrey dumbstruck.

"You're welcome," said Elincia.

"But how did you-" started Reyson.

"We girls know each other."

"You better hurry," said Lucia.

"For what?" asked the Prince.

"Your sister's getting married. Don't you have preparations to make?"

Reyson slapped his forehead. "Of course." He started running down the hallway again. "This is going to be my baby sister's big day!!!"

"That worked out nicely," said Lucia.

"Yes it did," said Elincia. She looked down. "Hey, where'd this apple come from?"

Geoffrey turned away and tried to sneak off. He heard Lucia tap her foot.

"Geoffrey, what did you do this time?"

The paladin just ignored his big sister and continued to walk away.

"You get back here and tell me what happened?"

Geoffrey took off running as did Lucia.

Elincia sighed. "What is it with siblings?" She started down the hallway, back to her room. "Hm...I wonder where Bastian is. Oh well."

--------------------------------

Everything was black and very damp. This wasn't something that the poetic sage enjoyed very much.

Bastian groaned. "Where am I? Lady Lucia, Geoffrey? Hellooooo!" No one replied. The sage's voice echoed off of the walls of his prison. "Oh drat. Look what my silver tongue has gotten me into this time. Love is more than a war to be won, it's suicide!!!"

He thought for a moment and looked up. He saw a circle of light far above him. "Am I in the well?" he asked himself. "Princess Leanne is very strong for a heron..."

_Well here's the end of the second chapter. Just to let you know, there will be no character deaths. Maybe some near death experiences, but no actual deaths. -laughs manically- Feel free to review and by that, I mean, please review! _


	3. Preparations

_We're getting much closer to the end of the story. Originally, this was actually a play that I wrote for me and my friends to perform. It was much shorter, but when I was going to put it on FanFiction, I decided to transform it into a short story. (Plus…nobody really wanted to be Reyson...) So without further adieu…chapter three of Scribble!!!_

_--------------------------------_

Ike was sitting down on a bed in Rhys's room, holding a rag to his face. During Leanne's violent rampage, she had managed to give him a rather nasty nosebleed that didn't appear to have any means of stopping. Joining him were other victims including Tibarn with his black eye, Lorizieh with his concussion, and Rolf with his mentally scarring memories. Poor Rhys had his work cut out for him.

"It won't stop bleeding," complained the hero for about the six-hundreth time.

Rhys sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Uh...Just keep that rag on it for now and pinch your nose. If you start to feel light-headed, tell me."

"Why would I start to feel light-headed?"

"Blood loss, brain hemorrhage, something like that."

Ike's face turned white. "WHAT?!"

"Wait a second, Ike." The priest turned to the hawk king. He handed him a steak. "Don't eat it."

Tibarn looked disappointed but obeyed anyway. "This is a weird way to tend to a black eye."

"I know."

"Still, thanks, but I think I'll be fine. Personally, this is just another battle wound. It makes me look tougher."

Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Sure...whatever you say, but you still need to keep the steak on it so the swelling will go down."

"You're the doctor. Is King Lorizieh going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine...I think. He's probably going to have one nasty bump on his head as well as a headache though."

"That's good to know."

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" Rhys rushed over to the small archer who was sitting in the corner, trying to stop crying. The priest bent down so he was at eye-level with Rolf. "Are you feeling any better, little buddy?"

Rolf dried his eyes and sniffed. "I-I think so...Can I hide here a little longer?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, Mist joined by Reyson came running in, bearing glad tidings. Everyone took a step back for they knew that being around the White Prince could very well be the last thing they did.

Rhys spoke up. "I-Is Leanne still at it...?"

"No, and thank goodness," replied Reyson happily. "There's just something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Ike's eyes started to glaze over. "...Rhys...?"

"Will you do the wedding ceremony for Leanne and Shinon?"

"Really? That's such an honor."

Ike started to teeter from side to side. "Rhys..."

Reyson continued. "You're one of the only priests I actually trust and I'm not about to let some other beorc ruin it."

"In that case, I'd be thrilled."

"Rhys..." Ike continued to call dizzily.

"I get to be the flower girl," said Mist enthusiastically. "Isn't that great?! That's not what I wanted to tell you though. Do you need any help here? You look like you have your hands full."

"No," said Rhys with a smile. "I have everything under control."

Ike fell out of the bed in a dizzy mess, his nose still bleeding uncontrollably.

"On second thought...could you get his nose to stop bleeding?"

Mist sighed. "Sure..."

Reyson ignored the mess poor Ike was in and approached Rolf who had finally managed to stop crying. "While I'm here, I might as well tell you that Shinon wants you to be the ring-bearer."

"Does this mean Uncle Shinon's getting married?"

"Yes."

Rolf jumped up. "Hooray!!!" I get to carry the rings!!!"

"Good man."

-----------------------------

Still, in the dark depths of Castle Crimea's old and deserted well lied Bastian, the unfortunate poet.

"Helloooooo....." he called again. "Could someone possible spare some time to help a poor handsome sage?"

-----------------------------

Two weeks later, all of the plans had been made, since the bride wished to get married as quick as possible. Leanne stood in front of a mirror inside her room, primping as all brides should. Her dress was a long formal wedding gown with flowing full length sleeves and a neckline that didn't show cleavage, mainly for her brother's sake. He hair was let loose. It fell down her back beautifully and atop her head was a diamond princess crown.

"You look beautiful," said Lucia.

Leanne twirled around happily. "Scribble!!!"

There was a knock at the door.

"You can come in now," said Elincia.

Tibarn, his aids and Reyson entered. They were shocked at first by Leanne's stunning beauty.

"Shinon's a lucky guy," said Tibarn, "but if he's mean or nasty, just give me a call and I'll give him a good stern man-to-laguz talk."

"Same thing applies for me," said Reyson.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "Scribble..."

Elincia looked around. "Where's Bastian? I've been looking for him everywhere, but I can't find him. Usually, he'd be singing right now or trying to woo Lucia."

"That's why it's been so quiet," said the swordsmaster.

Leanne looked down. "Scribble..."

"You did what?" cried Reyson.

"Scribble..."

"Oh my goodness. Queen Elincia, where's the castle well?"

"We have a well?"

"Yes," said Lucia. "It's behind the courtyard."

"I'll be back in a second," said Reyson.

"Wait, Prince Reyson," said Janaff as he held back the heron. "I'll go handle it. All I have to do is get the count out of the well."

"If you insist..."

Janaff flew away towards the well.

Meanwhile, Shinon was getting ready as well. Surprisingly, he was wearing a tux and bowtie. His hair was still in a messy ponytail which Rolf and Gatrie were working vigorously to fix.

"Are you two finished yet" he asked.

"Be patient," said Gatrie. "Rolf could you hand me those scissors?"

"Sure." replied the archer.

"What do you think you're doing? I said that you couldn't cut my hair. It's my sense of pride!"

"I'm not going to chop it off. I'm just going to get a little piece. I think there's some tree sap stuck in it."

"Why don't you just rip it out?"

"You'll get mad..."

"No I won't, just don't-"

Shinon's words went in one ear and out the other. Gatrie violently ripped out a good sized chunk of hair.

"Ouch!!! Hey, I wasn't finished talking." He paused for a second to glare at the knight. "Ouch! Gatrie stop!"

"I didn't do it this time. It was Rolf."

"Sorry Uncle Shinon," said Rolf. "Oh wait, there's more."

Shinon jumped out of the chair. "Get away from me! How would you like it if I yanked your hair out of your head?"

"You told me too," said Gatrie.

"That's not my point," said the sniper. "Just don't do it anymore."

Rolf looked up at his master with big eyes. "But...tree sap..."

"I don't care how much tree sap is in my hair. I'm wearing this snooty tux. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh fine," said Rolf, "I should get ready too."

"Good idea," said Gatrie. "I'll make sure Shinon's ready."

"No you won't," cried Shinon.

"Oh yes I will," said Gatrie. "I'm the best man and I believe it's my responsibility to get you ready."

"I forgot to tell you that Astrid was looking for you."

"Really? Where?"

"By the fountain. You should go look for her."

"Thanks for the tip buddy. I owe you one." The knight ran out of the door.

"Idiot," muttered Shinon. He looked in the mirror and tried to loosen his tie.. "The things I do for love..."

---------------------------------

Janaff had finally managed to locate the ever elusive fountain. It had been covered with ivy and vines making his job that much more difficult.

"Hellooooo....." he called down. "Is anyone alive down there?"

He stained his ears to hear any kind of sound. Finally, he heard a faint groan followed by a weak plea. " Excuse me kind sir...but would you mind assisting me out of this dark place? I've been stuck for quite some time now..."

"So you are down there. Hold on, I'll have you out in no time."

Janaff flew down into the well and returned back up moments later with the bedraggled sage. Poor Bastian was covered in dirt, his clothes were tattered, but he was still full of spirit.

"Wow...you look horrible."

Bastian looked extremely relieved. "Thank you for rescuing me. Lady Leanne wasn't in the best of moods. I believe it was she who placed me down there."

"Yeah...She kind of got a lot of people. You're just the only one that went missing. Anyway, you'd better get ready."

"If I may ask, what do I need to get ready for?"

"The wedding of course! Reyson finally gave in to brute force and Leanne and Shinon are getting married."

Bastian's face lite up. "Oh joyous day! I must prepare for the war that is love lest I face it's consequences once more." Bastian continued talking to himself as he hurried off to the castle to clean himself off.

Janaff looked at him blankly. "That man is strange even for a beorc..."

---------------------------

The wedding was just about to begin. Mist skipped down the aisle, tossing flower petals as she went. next went the bride's maids, Lucia, Elincia, Astrid, and Marcia, accompanied by the bride grooms, Bastian, who cleaned up rather nicely, Geoffrey, Gatrie, and Makolov. Next was Rolf, proudly carrying the rings. Pachelbel's Canon started up. Shinon's face turned pale as the doors started to open.

---------------------------

_Duh...Duh...Duuuuuuh...What shall occur next? Who know's? Oh wait...I do. Sorry if you hate endings like this, but I kind of enjoy them. (Plus, I don't want this chapter to be too long.) I hope you liked this chapter. The next one may as well be the last unless I decide to extend it. I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been so busy, plus both of my computers broke due to...I'd better not say anything. -coughcough- my dad -coughcough- Anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^_


	4. Happily Ever After

_Well…here it is: the final chapter of Scribble. I don't have much to say, so I'll let the story speak for me. _

---------------------------

The doors opened and radiance seemed to glow from the entrance. Leanne stood in the doorway in all of her beauty, smiling sweetly. Shinon started to turn twelve shades of red and his heart started to pound. He wasn't about to run away, but he never knew that love could feel worse than war. She strode down the aisle gracefully with Reyson escorting her by the arm. When she finally reached the front of the church, Shinon looked just about ready to pass out, but she grabbed his hand gently and reassured him with her bright smile.

"Friends," started Rhys, "we are gathered here today to bind Princess Leanne of Serenes Forest and Shinon is holy matrimony."

Rhys continued talking for a few minutes about love and bondage. Everyone sitting in the crowd grew tense as the moment of truth grew closer and closer. Rhys looked up from his Bible and nodded to the couple.

"Now, who will be giving the bride permission to marry this...fine young man."

Reyson and King Lorizieh stood up. "We do."

Leanne smiled once again and squeezed Shinon's hand harder.

Rhys turned to Shinon. "Shinon, do you take this woman to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her, a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Shinon gulped. This question was intense and it was definitely a big commitment. After a long pause he finally replied, "Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here."

Gatrie kicked him in the shin. "Do it right!" he whispered very sharply.

"I mean, I do."

Rhys turned to Leanne. "Princess Leanne, do you take this man to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him, a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Leanne was much quicker in her response. "Scribble!"

Everyone in the audience looked blank.

"She said 'I do,'" said Reyson.

"Wonderful," said Rhys. "Now, by the power invested in the presence of God and of these witness, I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Once again, Shinon froze. Luckily, Leanne moved for him. She dragged him into a deep passionate kiss. Every person in the church awed at the very sweetness of the moment. Bastian stood up and Oscar started to play the piano.

"Come my love, I'll tell you a tale  
Of a boy and girl and their love story  
And how he loved her oh so much  
And all the charms she did possess

Now this did happen Once upon a time  
When things were not so complex  
And how he worshipped the ground she walked  
And when he looked in her eyes he became obsessed

Your love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
You love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
It's as real as the feelings you feel

This love was stronger than the powers so dark  
A prince could have within his kingdom  
His spells to weak and steal a heart  
Within her breast but only sleeping

Your love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
Your love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
It's as real as the feelings you feel

He said "Don't you know I love you oh so much  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
She said "Don't you know that storybook love's  
Always have a happy ending?"

Then he swooped her up just like in the books  
And on his stallion they rode away

Your love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
Your love is like a storybook story  
But it's as real as the feelings you feel  
It's as real as the feelings you feel."

Bastian's song was beautiful and very fitting for the new couple...but all good things come to an end. There was a bright flash as something or someone teleported into the middle of the church. Once the smoke had cleared, a tall dark figure clad in black armor appeared.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The Black Knight paused. "Hey...where am I?"

Leanne's anger was once again set ablaze. She let go of Shinon and glared at the Black Knight. "...Scribble....Scribble scribble."

"Excuse me?" asked the unfortunate villain.

Reyson stood up and translated. "She says, 'Beat it...you're ruining my wedding."

"Dumb portals," the Black Knight said to himself in an episode of schizophrenia. "I told you to turn the other way! You're going to get us both killed!"

Leanne once again had fire in her eyes. "SCRIBBLE!"

"I'm not afraid of a scrawny little gutless heron." The Black Knight laughed evilly.

Everyone in the audience gasped and backed up. The heron princess rolled back her sleeves and took a large step forward and stopped in front of Reyson.

"Scribble?" she asked semi-sweetly.

"If that's what you want..." Reyson turned to Ike. "Excuse me? Can she borrow Ragnell, Commander?"

"Whatever," said the hero as he threw the heavy sword to the petite heron.

As Leanne approached the knight, wielding the large sword, he too drew Alondite. "You dare challenge me, girl?!"

Leanne nodded. "Scribble."

"Well, prepare to face my-"

Before he could finish that sentence she yelled an Indian war cry and pounced upon the villain, smacking him with Ike's sword. She managed to make him run out the door into the castle courtyard. No one dared to follow. They could hear perfectly well what was going on.

"AHHHHHH!!! Get off of me whelp! No wait...that isn't supposed to bend that way...AHHHHHH!!!"

And then there was silence...The "witnesses" stared at the closed door blankly, not knowing what to think...or do. Rhys walked up to the front again.

"Uh...the reception will be in the courtyard. There will be dinner as well as dancing so please stay to meet the new couple."

After the priest finished making that announcement, Leanne skipped back in happily and handed the sword back to Ike. "Scribble...scribble scribble scribble."

Ike glanced over at Reyson.

The heron prince sighed. " She said, 'Thank you, but I didn't need to use it.'"

"Uh...sure any time...I think... What happened to the Black Knight anyway?" asked the commander.

"Scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble scribble," said the princess.

Reyson gasped. "Uh...she uh...He teleported away."

"That's my wife!" said Shinon.

"You chose well, my friend," said Gatrie as he patted his friend on the back.

"Come on everyone," said the sniper. "Get into the courtyard so I can show off my wife!"

Leanne cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Scribble."

---------------------------------

Later at the reception, everyone was chattering happily. That was, until Rhys walked onto the stage to make an announcement. "Hello everyone. I hate to interrupt all the fun, but it's time for the father/daughter dance. Princess Leanne, King Lorizieh, if you would, please come up to the stage."

Leanne walked up and stood next to Rhys, however, Lorizieh was nowhere to be seen. Janaff flew up to the stage. "Uh...the King had an...accident, so Tibarn's going to take his place."

The laguz king, who had been drinking some of the wine, started to choke. "WHAT?"

"What are you, hawk king?" asked Naesala, "A chicken?"

"NO!" shouted Tibarn. "I'm perfectly capable of dancing with the princess!"

The hawk king clumsily got up and made his way to the stage. Music started to play. Leanne was as graceful as always, but Tibarn, had the grace of a drunk pirate. He somehow managed to get through the dance without killing anyone or himself and Leanne still had fun.

"Now," said Rhys when the dance had ended, "it's Shinon's turn. Mother/Son dance time!"

"My mom's not here," said the sniper.

"Well, you have to dance with someone. Who wants to dance with him?!"

There was complete silence...except for Boyd's coughing. Finally, Titania got up and walked to the stage.

"I'll do it," she said.

Shinon's eyes widened. "Oh man..."

"It's either me or Gatrie. You'd better be grateful."

Shinon and Titania danced. It wasn't as fun as watching Leanne drag Tibarn though. Finally, their dance too ended. Now it was time for everyone to resume mingling. Geoffrey approached Queen Elincia, paler than a ghost.

"E-excuse m-me...E-elincia...w-would you like to...uh...dance with me...?"

Elincia smiled gave Lucia an it's-about-time-look. "I'd be delighted."

Meanwhile, the laguz royalty were chatting. Reyson smiled evily at Naesala. "I dare you to go dance with someone."

"What do I get?" asked the raven king.

"How about 300 gold?"

"Done!" Naesala walked away into the crowd of people.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Tibarn.

"Wait for it," said the prince. "Three...two...one..."

On cue Naesala screeched, "OW!!!"

"Get away from me, Kilvas scum!" yelled Lethe.

The raven king walked back to his table and glared at Reyson. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Of course," said Reyson. "Lethe's the only other female laguz here and you're too stubborn to ask a beorc to dance. Let me make you a deal. I'll give you the gold if you dance with Ike's little sister."

"Fine..." Naesala walked off the find Mist.

"Did you set him up?" asked Tibarn smugly.

"Nope."

A few minutes later, Naesala came back once again and he did not look happy. "I hate you, Reyson."

"What went wrong?" asked the prince as he snickered.

"While I was dancing with her, she caught the bouquet."

Tibarn and Reyson couldn't contain themselves. They burst into a fit of laughter.

"Just give me my money!"

Reyson threw a small bag to the king and fell out of his chair. Naesala took the reward and headed towards the bar. He was going to need all the money.

"OHHHHHH IKEY-POO!!!" The sound rang through the entire reception. Ike froze in his tracks. He tried to dive under the table, but he was too late. Aimee found him.

"Ikey-poo, let's dance," she said happily.

"Uh...I really don't want to," said the commander.

"Okay." The delusional lover started to drag Ike onto the dance floor.

"NOOOOO!!! Soren, help me!"

The sage was sitting at a nearby table, watching the scene contently. "I wish I could, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." He held up a book and snickered.

Aimee grabbed Ike by the hand and forced him to dance. Her death grip was impossible to overcome. "Isn't this romantic?"

"I think I hear Titania calling me..."

"Let's let this song be out song."

"Look at that thing behind you!!!"

Aimee actually fell for the oldest trick in the book. "Where?"

Ike took the opportunity to split as fast as he could. Aimee, of course, followed in her desperate pursuit.

Fire works, provided by Tormod, started to fire in the background. Leanne and Shinon sat in a gazebo holding hands.

"Scribble scribble scribble scribble?" asked Leanne.

"Uh...yes, dear," replied Shinon.

"Scribble scribble scribble."

"Whatever you want."

Leanne smiled happily and thought. Yay, we're going to have seven children. She leaned over to the sniper and pecked him on the cheek. Together, they watched the fire works, ending their big day.

-----------------------------------------

_And that's the end! The ending may have seemed a little rushed, but I never planned for this story to be this long. I'm considering writing a sequal in which they go on a honey moon. Please, feel free to give me any ideas when you review. __The song that Bastian sang was called Storybook Love. It's used to on the Princess Bride, one of the greatest love/action movie ever!!! You should see it. I do not own it! __Thank you once again and good-bye.  
_


End file.
